


Not Expected

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: the avatar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come on.  You <i>all</i> know this is coming.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Come on. You _all_ know this is coming.

His brother, naturally - what did Iroh ever accomplish being second best?

His son - after all that had been done to Zuko, he was surprised the boy hadn't stormed the Palace _years_ ago.

His noblemen - those swine drooled all over themselves dreaming about the throne.

Those people, he had expected. But not this.

As the blood poured forth from the infinite wounds and he looked up into those golden eyes that stood out in the crowd of laughing traitors (the eyes that had smiled when plunging the final dagger into him) he could ask only one thing.

"You too, my daughter?"


End file.
